Developments
by Fields of paper
Summary: The life as growing children for the vampire twins; from babies to young teens. DISCLAIMER! I do not own CLAMPs work. if only I did... I only own Hikaru. please don't steal my work though. thank you.
1. Shoes for breakfast

When the twins were little their mother had noticed something irregular about her elder son, Subaru. He would always do things at a faster pace then Kamui; the doctor had said that they should have developed at the same pace. This was very odd indeed, she had told herself one morning.

She had noticed it when they both were 4 months old. She had let them out of their crib and had set them on the floor with some toys. Kamui casually chewed on a teething ring, leaving it with holes due to his little vampire choppers. This was what he normally do, chew through various objects such as rubber balls, rings, the table legs (Hokuto finally got a metal table after the 12th time that he had destroyed it), and of course, the favorite, his mothers shoes. When his mother took off her shoes and set them by the door, Kamui would crawl over to them and chew the foot wear to bits. Now days it was hard for Hokuto to find a good pair of heels in the morning to wear to her work; not that it mattered, most of the women there were trashy any way. She considered her self to be the classy one.

While Kamui chewed the ring to shreds, Subaru did something surprising. He stood up on his own two legs.

Hokuto had dropped her fountain pen when she saw him stand and ran over to the little one, swooping him up in her arms. She hugged him delightfully and told him good job and such. Soon after been taking away from Kamui (who was crawling over to his mothers shoes), he started to scream. Hokuto laughed and set her son down next to his younger twin, who was now at her feet, trying to take off her shoes. She stepped away and a perfect pout appeared on the young'ns features, causing his eyes to water. Hokuto felt guilty. Oh well. This was her true self.


	2. Surprise from the Womb

When Kamui and Subaru were in the womb, Hokuto had no idea that she was having twins. The days went by in a blurry haze; listening to classical music, eating right, and drinking lambs blood. But every thing was still irregular; she seemed more tired than the rest of her friends who bore children. She thought this was odd.

When the time came to deliver, the night was fogged with rain and sleet; nearly impossible to get out of the house. Her older brother, Hikaru, was rushing all over the house, trying to find the needed tools to deliver a child. He got to the phone and dialed a familiar number.

"It's happening now, right now! She won't make it!" he yelled over and over into the receiver, to get the point across to the doctor. He stumbled over his feet and ran across the house, getting the suitable supplies for his sister. The candle flames licked the air; Hokuto watched this motion as she waited for the pain to rush into her body once more. She thought about the future. How her child would be the next heir on its father's side. It would take the throne as clan leader one day. If the child even lived.

The thought was dropped when a sudden pain raced through her body. She gripped the sheets and gritted her teeth. She tried to call out to Hikaru, but her voice was caught in her chest. She held her stomach tightly, trying to make the throbbing stop. Finally, she let out a yell, and her brother came rushing in. He held his hands out to catch the baby. Suddenly, something passed through Hokuto. She wondered if it was the baby. But something was still tearing at her insides; it felt like it was trying to break her ribs. What was going on?

She held her breath and pushed once more, wondering if this was the after birth. Some passed through her again. The pain stopped. Her body went numb, and it was sprawled out across the bed, in an unnatural way. There was crying. And some one gasped. She gathered up the strength and lifted her head. What she saw surprised her.

Not one, but two babies were in her brother's arms, struggling to get away from the towel that he dried them with. Hikaru stared at the infants vastly, as if he had just woken up from a nightmare.

"It's… They're boys… twin… boys…" he chocked out. Hokuto smiled and laid her head back down. Every thing went fuzzy. Her vision went black. She passed out.

When she came to, the room was even darker than before. It must be night, she thought. She lifted her head again to see Hikaru, holding something in his arms. It was moving. Did she really have twin boys? Was that even possible? Her brother looked up and smiled at her. He looked back down at the bundle and stood up, walking toward his sister.

"There's some one here to see you…" he said, placing the moving blanket in her arms. She smiled.

"They're real. They made it." She said. She stared at the two pale faces that were asleep before her. She thought for a moment. Names? What would be good names…? She already planned to name her son Subaru, but now she had 2 boys… She smiled. "Kamui and Subaru. That's what I want their names to be. Kamui and Subaru." She repeated. Yes, things were going to get a lot more strange than planned.


	3. Buffalo Wild wings

Kamui was not the crying type. Even as an infant, he only cried when he needed something. Even when he was hurt, he wouldn't cry. Tears were just not an option for him. But, on some rare occasion, he cried. Although it was rare, he did cry. And these occasions were a little less dramatic than you would think.

Kamui opened the door and pressed it closed, only to sit down on the couch with Subaru. The day had been horrible.

"_You're getting a job?"_

"_Uh… Yeah…" Kamui replied, trying to hide his fear from Subaru._

"_Why?"_

"_We need the money for the mortgage payment."_

"_So? That doesn't mean you can just go get a job! Gah, Kamui! You could kill some one! If get a bad customer, I bet that you're going to kill them! And I am NOT cleaning up the mess. Not after last time…" Subaru shuddered. "Where are you working, anyway?"_

"_Uh… Buffalo Wild Wings…" He said, backing up against the wall._

"_Kamui!"_

"_We need the money!"_

"_Fine. Go to your job then. Hope you have a fun time." He remarked, letting his twin know that this was disproved._

"_C'mon, it can't be that hard…"_

He was dead wrong.

Subaru looked over at his sulky twin and noticed something odd. His twin had that creepy smile on his face; the mad scientist look.

"Are… you okay? Kamui-sama?" Subaru asked. Kamui leaned over and hugged his twin, sobbing. Subaru didn't dare move; he knew that Kamui would only squeeze harder if he did; like a boa constrictor.

"It was horrible! I don't know how people do it! T-they don't let you sleep or eat, and all you do is work! And you're supposed to be nice to all the people who come in the restaurant!" he sobbed, standing up and walking the other way. Subaru stood up too. It sounded as if his twin was faking those tears; it looked pretty real though. "And I can't even eat the wings! Do you know what it's like to be around, sweaty, juicy, warm meat and not be allowed to eat it? Ahhh!" he whimpered to his twin. Subaru stood there still; he knew that Kamui would likely crush him with his bodily hugs of despair.

"It can't be that bad…" Subaru said. There was a long silence in the room as Kamui bowed his head in thought.

"I had to clean… Urinals!" He then whipped around to hug Subaru again. "Humans are so gross!" he sobbed. Subaru rubbed his back and told him that it was going to be okay. Kamui had weaknesses, and working was one of them. Or, more like public services. Yes, Kamui was a crier at times. In ways you wouldn't even dream of.


	4. One word

One word. That's all it took. One little word. That's all that was needed to upset Kamui. Subaru had been aware of this for years now, and was getting jumpy around the humans at school. He didn't want to move gain because of Kamui's tantrums. He liked his friends here. Maybe, if he could just keep Kamui calm long enough… Unfortunately, that little thought was impossible. All thanks to their mother.

It was the weekend (finally, Kamui thought. Too may humans,) and Hokuto had come home from work early. She wore a rainbow shirt to work (every thought that it 'suited' her,) and noticed something odd. Kamui and Subaru weren't there. Well, at least Kamui wasn't. Subaru was in the shower. She knocked on the door and a hazy 'yeah?' came from the entry way.

"Uhm… nothing. Just making sure that you were okay… Have you seen Kamui-sama?" she asked. Subaru popped his head out of the door and thought for a moment. The water from his hair dripped onto his shoulders, which then ran to the floor.

"Hmmm… no. I thought he was in bed… did you check?" he asked. She nodded and told Subaru that she couldn't find him. "That's weird… It's six O' clock… he should have been home by now, at least. Did you call him?" he asked. She nodded once more and sighed. Hokuto then went to the living room to mope on the couch.

Subaru pouted and ran to his room, with a towel wrapped around his lanky form, and got dressed. He came out and took his mother's hand, only to rush out into the streets.

"Subaru, we'll just wait at home."

"But mom…"

"I bet he's fine. Let's go inside." She said. They did, and Subaru paced around the room rapidly, almost making skid marks. Hokuto moped on the couch, waiting for her son to return. It may not sound like a big deal, but young Kamui was never late. He always was on time, no matter what. It proceeded to get darker outside, so Subaru went to bed.

He cried to himself silently, in the lonely cold bed, waiting for his twin to come home. He was alone. He hated to admit it, but he was alone. He hated being alone. The thought it self made tears stream down his face. Maybe Kamui got hurt… He had to go and look… just for a little while… Just then, the door creaked open. Subaru dared not move. The foot steps got closer and closer, and a hand touched his shoulder. Subaru jumped up noticed that it was Kamui. Kamui was here. He came for him.

"Kamui-sama! You're—"

"Shhh… I'm here, okay. Just shush, it's all right. Have… have you been crying?"

"Oh… uhm… yeah. I was just so worried!"

"Where's mom?" he asked.

"Well… she went to the school to put up some missing posters. I think she's still talking with the principle…"

And she was. Hokuto was having the most delightful conversation with the staff of their high school.

"Oh, I bet the poor boy is scared out of his wits! He's terrified of the dark; he used to wet himself if he was in a dark room alone." She went on and on about Kamui's flaws, for hours on end. The teachers were intrigued. So they told other teachers. And those teachers told their children. And those children told their friends, and so on… Some knowledge is supposed to be kept secret.

When school came back into session, Kamui noticed something odd. Every one was whispering. They giggled to each other, and they all kept looking at one another… and at him. After the first three periods of school, he finally got upset enough to ask what was going on.

"What are you guys talking about?" he asked a group of girls, obviously talking about him. They giggled and told him about a few short stories that they heard. Kamui blushed brightly and stood next to his twin, who was also trying to hide the laughter.

"Subaru! Don't encourage this!"

"I'm sorry Kamui-san! I can't help it!" he said, laughing. The girls told him not to laugh. They let out a small secret about him as well. As this was going on, a crowd gathered near the twins. A young ninth grader came up to Subaru and said something that made his face turn flaming red. He then promptly passed out on the floor, leaving his twin to stare down at him helplessly. The lanky teenager abruptly socked the kid in the nose (making a loud 'crack' with the contact) and shook Subaru awake. He took his hand and told the youths that if he ever heard any of these stories ever again, they would wake up under water the next morning. They all nodded, and continued to stare down at the bloody faced boy on the ground (who was moaning and screaming 'he broke my nose!')

To this day, people continue to stare and laugh at the lanky boys who sit in the back of the lunchroom. But Kamui keeps close watch, of course. They didn't want another accident to occur, just like last time.


	5. Just let go

I kinda wish that I could just let go. You know, laugh and sing like all the other kids. But I can't. There was only one time that I could do that. When I was home. With my mother, and Subaru. That's the place where I can just be myself.

There are many reasons that I can't be myself around people. One- mother says that I am too classy for that kind of thing (although she's the one to talk…) She says that she would rather be poor and classy than rich and raggedy; what ever that means. I am the kind of kid that will be inside on a hot summer day, playing piano for my mother, who is mindlessly drinking her weight in wine.

Two- I don't have any friends. The only person that I would truly call a friend would be Subaru; he's always there for me when I need him, and I can tell him things that I can't tell mother. Plus, the last friend I had, ended up crying and running away from me because I saved his life. He almost got robbed and I took care of the problem, and this was the thanks I get? Huh, some friend. So, I shoved a cell phone in a guy's stomach; BIG DEAL. I never saw that kid after that. I think he moved because of me.

Three- Don't make friends with your food. Surprisingly, mother didn't teach me this. I thought of this myself. I realized this when I was… I think 6 years old. I was having fun with some kids and some one tripped and cut their knee. I almost went in my hunting mode, but Subaru brought me inside. That's when I became more distant from humans. Subaru tries to get me involved in school activities, but I always turn him down. Some times I wish I could go with them.

Four- I prefer not to get involved. The last time I did, I ended up in jail for 2 weeks. I was this close to tearing a guys head off, but I didn't. So, I prefer not to get involved.

Those are only a few reasons. But there is one person I like. No, wait, I don't like him! I actually hate him… wait… that came out wrong. Uhh, never mind. But… I haven't seen him in two years. I wonder if he even remembers me… Never mind. I have to go. I have to go meet… Fuuma-san. I haven't seen him in forever. I hope he remembers me… And doesn't hate me for nearly killing him. But that doesn't mean I care for him. I don't like him. Attracted maybe, but not like. That's all.


	6. Chemotherapy

Subaru walked through the hospital doors to the chemotherapy room with Fai trailing behind him closely. This was your average hospital; white walls, machines in every corner, patients waiting to be treated on. You would think that vampire's couldn't get sick. You're wrong, if you think that. He saw Kamui sitting on the bed, his eyes dark, and his form sulking. There was a bucket next to him on a cart, which gave Subaru a hint on what was happening. Kamui looked up and saw his twin heading next to him. He sighed with a hint of disgust in his eyes. Fai's eyes widened to Kamui's condition.

"God, Kamui, you look terrible." Fai said, his lips curling. Kamui's eyes glared up at him, letting him know that his comment was unwelcome.

"I've heard. Thanks for reminding me." He said, his voice scratchy from the treatment. Subaru laughed a little at his brother, regretting the words soon after his twin gave him that look. "Don't you have some where to be, slacker?" Kamui asked, frustration in his eyes. He really did look terrible.

"Nope. That's why I came here." Subaru said, giving his brother a break from his rude behavior.

"God, I feel terrible. I think I'm gonna—" Kamui was stopped when a bad taste came to his being. He arched his back and leaned over, ready to give it up. Subaru quickly grabbed the bucket and had it under Kamui's mouth in less than a second. As expected, Kamui vomited in the pale, it mostly being water and extra fluid. Fai looked away; he couldn't stand the site of people vomiting. A minute later, Kamui stopped and Fai looked up once more. Subaru gave his twin a cup of water that Kamui gladly took; he hated bad tastes in his mouth.

He sighed and leaned into Subaru, almost ready to cry. The one thing that he could not stand was throwing up. It had been his weakness for awhile now, and he would sometimes break down in tears from the feeling. Subaru rubbed his brother's arm, soothing his pain, trying his best not to let him cry.

"You're not done yet. You still have fluids in you." Subaru said. Kamui moaned.

"I know, I think I'm about to do it again. Get me the bucket." He said. Subaru handed him the bucket, and Kamui held it on his lap. He arched over once more, ready for it. Subaru put his arm around Kamui, trying to comfort him in his time of need. Kamui then heaved into the bucket, making himself get it all out. He made him self throw up this time, he didn't hold it back. When he was done, and leaned back into Subaru and groaned.

"Are you done?" he asked. Kamui looked up at him with his big purple eyes.

"Sorry…" He said, kissing his twin on the cheek.

"What are you talking about? It could be me tomorrow." Subaru laughed, and Kamui smiled slightly, still feeling terrible. The nurse came by, handing Kamui a small glass jar. Kamui took it and sighed.

"Fill it up, hun." She said with a smile. He rolled his eyes looked at the jar.

"Do I have to?" He asked, pity in his amethyst eyes.

"Sure do. I need to test it. Now stop wining and go fill it up honey." She said, a chuckle in her voice. He sighed once more and walked to the bathroom. Moments later, Kamui came back out with the jar, filled. He handed it to the nurse who smirked at him and then walked away. Kamui sat next to his twin and hugged in a childish manner. Subaru pulled him closer and stroked his head lightly. He knew that Kamui needed the comfort.


End file.
